I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK
by AnniSmashCiprianodeClearwater
Summary: Historia Triste. Porque no habrá luces cegadoras, ni túneles con puertas blancas sólo nuestras manos tomadas con fuerza...


Algunos personajes son de Meyer, y están sobre todo implícitos, los demás, son míos.

* * *

><p>-¡abuelita!-gritó mi nieta más pequeña, corriendo con sus primos y primas directamente hacia mí.<p>

-Lili-dije a modo de saludo, intentando que fuera un grito de alegría puro, sin ese temblor que a veces al verlos llegaba a mi voz.

-Mamá, te los dejamos dos horas, sabes que regresamos en punto-mi hija, tan parecida a mí, de los mismos ojos verdes oliva y cabello café dorado que el mío se acercó y besó mi mejilla-Te amo mami, puedes contarles historias o algo así

Yo asentí-Cuídate mucho mi niña, sabes que te amo-me sonrió con ternura y se despidió de mi con la mano. Luego besó a sus hijos y despeino a sus sobrinos.

-Abue…-me dijo Marcie, otra de mis nietas. Alcé la vista y vi a tres niños, Marcus, Johan y Alex, junto con tres niñas, Lili, Marcie y Susy, viéndome con ojos grandes-¿Nos podrías contar historias de cómo se conocieron el abuelo y tú?

Tragué saliva. Esa historia no me gustaba. Me hacía pensar en… mi primer y verdadero amor…

Sonreí nostálgicamente. Asentí.-Siéntense-les dije cariñosamente y con la voz quebrada

-¿Por qué lloras abuelita?-me preguntó Susy, quizá la más tierna de todos mis nietos

-Porque, aunque a su abuelo y a mí siempre nos vieron muy juntos hasta que falleció, no fue el amor más feliz de mi vida-

-¿Cómo, no se conocían desde siempre?-preguntó Marcus, el mayor, de casi 16 años.

-Sí… pero…

_FLASH BACK _

_Mi primer día de san Valentín que paso fuera de mi casa, disfrutando con amigos_ _sintiendo el viento golpear contra mi cara de color melocotón._

_Yo era bonita, siempre tenía muchos pretendientes, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención. Mi cabello caía lacio hasta la cintura, de ese color tan raro, café dorado con una mezcla de rubio platinado… Y mis ojos verdes olivo. Mi figura envidiable y mi estatura promedio era razón para que más de una me envidiara._

_Pero a pesar de eso, tenía las mejores amigas que jamás pudieron haber tenido._

_Charlotte, Scarlett, Melanie y Melisa, junto con los chicos más cañones de la escuela, Eric, Michael, Dylan, Darren y Zacary. _

_Estábamos en la playa de La Push. Disfrutando del día de la amistad. Comíamos, bebíamos y nos tirábamos los refrescos, corríamos, gritábamos y jugábamos._

_Mientras eso sucedía, se me ocurrió correr hacia atrás, algo que no debía haber hecho dado a mi pobre equilibrio. Y como marca el destino, choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien y caí de sentón._

_Parpadeé confundida y luego comencé a reír. Unas cálidas manos me aferraron los hombros. Después por los brazos me incorporaron y me dieron la vuelta._

_Unos ojos chocolate se conectaron con los míos. Y las risas histéricas se transformaron en risas nerviosas. El chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. De ojos chocolate, cabello negro, piel crema, altura de casi dos metros y unos músculos muy bien marcados. Junto con las facciones finas y masculinas._

_-¡Perdón!-me dijo cuando los dos dejamos de vernos como…idiotas-No quise tirarte, yo venía caminando hacia atrás y…-siguió_

_Reí tontamente y le dije-Yo también caminaba sin ver-Me encogí de hombros. El sonrió y juro que casi me desmayo._

_-Bueno, perdóname-comenzó a pensar-este… no sé si te interese saber… Pero bueno, mi nombre es Alexander-_

-¡cómo yo!-gritó Alex

-Sí mi vida-le dije sonriéndole

-Pero el abuelo se llamaba Dylan-dijo confundida Marcie

-¿Quieren que les cuente o no?-les dije quejándome en broma, como solía hacerlo cuando era una adolescente

-¡Sí!-gritaron al unísono-Dejen de interrumpir-se quejó Marcus

Bueno, volviendo a la historia…

_Reí tontamente, siempre mi cuerpo me traicionaba de esa manera. Levanté mi pequeña y fina mano y me presenté-Jessenia, Pero mis amigos me dicen JJ-Su mano tocó la mía y una corriente eléctrica me atravesó._

_-¿JJ?-preguntó curioso_

_-Es que mi apellido es Jareau-me encogí de hombros, algo muy común en mí_

_-Ah, bonito nombre-sonrió-Te invito un helado para que me perdones el accidente_

_Asentí vigorosamente. Caminé con él y descubrí que le encantaba jugar a apuestas, el soccer y salto de acantilado. Su color favorito el verde. Tenía dos hermanas gemelas, más pequeñas que él y que su apellido era Black. Su padre era un reconocido mecánico, que tenía unas empresas muy importantes. "The Wolf" se llamaban._

_Yo le conté mi insignificante vida._

_Comimos tranquilamente y quedamos de vernos más. Cada fin de semana me la pasaba en La Push, viviendo yo en Forks. Mis amigos aprobaban a "mi chico", sobre todo Dylan, que era muy sobreprotector conmigo._

_Estaba completamente enamorada, y mi madre creyó que había encontrado al indicado. Y así era._

_A los dos meses éramos novios, y así duramos hasta que cumplimos los 18. O sea dos años._

Me quedé callada. No podía contarles sobre su licantropía. Así que pensé en como contarles… lo peor.

_Yo no sabía que él estaba en la "Policía Junior de La Push" pero cuando me dijo, casi me da un infarto. Me asustaba que anduviera tras de maleantes peligrosos, armados. El decía que era fácil su trabajo._

_Un día…no tenía un buen presentimiento…Siempre que tenía una corazonada, siempre se cumplía. Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que algo malo le iba a suceder a Alexander. Y sucedió._

_Sonó mi teléfono y conteste, sabiendo de antemano que eran malas noticias. Era la hermana de Alex, Sarah. Ella sollozaba_

_-Alex quiere verte, lo hirió un rufián, está agonizando_

Solté una lágrima al recordar lo que de verdad había pasado. Él me había dicho que los Vulturi estaban por llegar, para desatar una batalla en la que iba a haber muchas bajas. Yo no quería que él fuera, pero me dijo:-No puedo dejar a mi familia sola. Yo me había hecho la fuerte. Y para peor, él había sido el único dañado de gravedad. Lo habían mordido.

_Cuando llegué a su casa, el estaba en el sillón, con una cobija cubriéndole la herida. El en cuento me vio, se puso a llorar._

_Me arrodillé a su lado. Hacía dos días me había pedido matrimonio.-No Alex, te vas a poner bien, nada malo te va a suceder. Susurré acariciando su cabello y su rostro, más pálido que lo que era habitual en él._

_-JJ…-tosió sangre-Prométeme….-se le fue el aire_

_-Yo, yo te juro lo que quieras-le dije, intentando que no dejara de respirar, dándole aire_

_-Qué… no te vas a derrumbar, que…-tosió un poco más- que te vas a volver a enamorar, que vas a tener esa vida que habíamos planeado juntos…que tendrás 3 hermosos hijos con esos ojos que me hechizaron desde la primera vez que los vi… y que les contarás de mí a ellos y a tus nietos, vivirás una larga vida y que morirás algún día… en tu cama, mientras duermes…y que cuando lo hagas me buscarás… _

_-No, Alex, te recuperarás… vivirás y seremos lo que queramos, no me dejes-lloriqueé, a él se le cerraban los ojos- No, no, Alex…_

_-Promételo…-susurró_

_-Nadie elige como morir…-le dije reacia a aceptar que estaba en su lecho de muerte_

_-Sólo… no hagas ninguna estupidez… sabes… que te amo, y que te esperaré en la oscuridad…- y allí, se quedó, flácido en mis brazos. Sus ojos no se abrieron más._

_-¿Alex?-pregunté asustada- ¡Alexander!-unas brazos fríos me intentaron apartar- ALEXANDER, TU ME LO PROMETISTE, JUNTOS TODA LA ETERNIDAD-grité desesperada. Vi a su madre abalanzarse hacia él, llorando incontrolablemente._

_Unos brazos finos y fríos se cerraron en torno a mí…_

_El funeral fue el más triste que había presenciado, y estuve a punto de lanzarme con el ataúd. Alice, su prima me retuvo._

_Mis amigos, continuaron conmigo, sabiendo que ese era el momento más difícil para mí. _

_Y a pesar de eso, sólo dos aguantaron mi estado depresivo: Charlotte…y Dylan._

_La primera, para mi desgracia había ganado una beca en la USC, así que Dylan…fue el encargado de repararme, pulirme y volver a ponerme en funcionamiento._

_No podía vivir sin él… Aunque el vacío que dejo Alex, el no lo llenaba. Sin embargo, fui "feliz" con él._

_Nos casamos… y tuvimos tres hijos…con el color de mis ojos…_

Mis nietos, tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Susy y Marcus me vieron. Susy a sus 14 años tenía novio, y supuse que se imaginó que le sucedía a ella.

Me abrazó y me dijo:-No sé cómo puedes soportar eso-su voz estaba tomada

-Fácil-le dije, con un tono decidido, que siempre que me preguntaban eso, respondía lo mismo- Porque sé, que cuando muera, no habrá luces cegadoras, o túneles con puertas blancas…sólo Alex esperándome con su sonrisa pirata que me derretía, juntaremos nuestras manos con fuerza…y aunque ni el cielo ni el infierno nos reciba, estaremos juntos… y para mí, eso será mi paraíso. Como él me había prometido, de adentrará conmigo en la oscuridad.

-Hay abuela, no pienses así-me dijo Lili, tan dulce con sus 12 tiernos años. Todos vagaban en esas edades.

-¿Quisiste igual al abuelo que a Alexander?-me pregunto Alex

Negué con la cabeza-Pero fue una parte importantísima en mi vida, el me puso los puntos a la herida… aunque no la sanó por completo-sonreí

-Sí no loquerías igual… ¿Por qué te casaste con él?-preguntó Marcie, que había permanecido callada

-Pues…-ni mis hijos me habían preguntado eso- Les diré… una parte porque sabía el él también me haría feliz… y porque…-la frase la terminó Johan, con su voz cambiante de niño a joven:

-Querías cumplir con la promesa que le hiciste a Alex-asintió como si hubiera descubierto algo obvio

-Así es-susurré

-¿Lo extrañas?-preguntó Lili

-Muchísimo

-¿Más que al abuelo?-me cuestionó Johan

-Mentiría si dijera que no, el se merecía tener a alguien que le correspondiera el amor que él podía dar, pero en vez de eso, me eligió a mí. Un coche sin batería, con fallos en el motor y con la carrocería en mal estado.

Ellos rieron un poco.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta. Eran mis tres hijos. Anthony, Astrid y Amanda. Iban con sus parejas, pero no les presté atención. Astrid les dijo:

-Creo que su abuela les contó su historia más triste eh-y abrazó a Marcie

-Sí mami, no puedo creerlo, por cómo se trataban mis abuelitos, podría jurar que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Se podría pensar eso-Asintió Anthony- Pero… bueno-suspiró y tomó a Susy y a Johan-Mamá, mañana venimos por ti, sabemos que es tu cumpleaños, no creas que se nos olvidó, te llevaremos a tomar un helado y a comer mariscos-me sonrieron

-Está bien-pero yo SABÍA que no viviría para decir, hoy es mi cumpleaños

Todos se despidieron. Y yo les dije: Cuídense mucho, entre ustedes… por favor, nunca se alejen, para eso son hermanos.

La única que comprendió fue Lili, quién se acercó y me susurró al oído:-Saluda a Alex de mi parte, dile que te cuide y yo te prometo unirlos-se refería a todos

-Gracias

Esa noche vi la foto de nuestra boda. Dylan y Jessenia. Tenía grabado.-Fuiste un gran hombre-le dije a la foto-Por eso te quise

ME recosté en mi cama y dije al cielo:-Gracias

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, allí estaba Alex. Con esa sonrisa pirata, sus ojos chocolate. Corrí hacia él y me di cuenta que volvía a tener 16.

-Te extrañé-me susurró en medio del beso

-Yo más-le dije llorando

-Me alegra que cumplieras mi promesa, tu nieta sabe que yo cuidaré de ti-me sonrió-Y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. Te amo

-Yo te amo más….

Y me besó, con ese cariño y afecto que siempre me había demostrado, con esa dulzura que lo había caracterizado y con ese deseo, por el que yo habría matado.

* * *

><p>No sé ustedes, pero mientras lo escribía lloré :'( hahaha, no sé, pensé en el Titanic y en la canción de death Cab for cutie I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK.<p>

Una parte de esa canción está en la historia, calro, en español.

Meresco un Review?

Y por sino quedó claro, Alexander, es hijo de Renesmee Cullen y Jacob Black. Murió a mano de los Vulturi xD

Digo, por si se despistan y no captan bien xD

Review! PLISSS! hahaha

un beso

Annie


End file.
